Getting Used To A City (of Cartoon Network)
by Timbuk1
Summary: Written in 1st person, this story details Jack Cerlar's experiences with Cartoon Network characters existing in the real world.
1. Introduction

Life is sweet and rough. In all cases, it varies from time to time, as things get easy, hard, in-between, you probably get the point. Many things happen. Yet, in life, the weirdest things can happen to you. Sometimes, they could be hallucinations. And other times, they cannot, which makes them weirder. In certain cases, those weird things can actually be normal. It's as if in recent times, normal and weird, which are supposed to be exact polar opposites, have become similar and indistinguishable from each other, like the pigs from the humans in the final paragraphs of Animal Farm. If you're anything like me, then you'd probably have dealt with the weirdest experiences of your life, said experiences becoming normal.

I am known as Jack Cerlar, but I go by Jack. My experiences have been the weirdest of my life in the following events that I might tell you in either past tense or present tense. These experiences are shared between me and many others like me, in ways that we are "live-action" people. If you're wondering why I'm saying that, then I might tell you that the experiences involve what would later on become awesome.

If any of you recall past events of the old and new days, you might remember when Cartoon Network was good. It still is these days with those good shows that probably aren't Teen Titans Go! Back in the old days, like the Cartoon Cartoons days of the 1990s and early 2000s, there were bumpers that involved Cartoon Network characters in the real world, with the adult humans interacting badly with the characters. However, in some cases, they would always be on the run from their fans, just like the Beatles during the early to mid-1960s, which for them was Beatlesmania.

Then, there were times when the shows would interact with each other in a city that includes 3-D versions of their homes all in one. As recently as October 2017, there was Crossover Nexus, which brought everything back for a brief moment, but with no live-action elements, and nothing in 3-D. That was amazing as something run down was restored. Yet, it had played a role in my experiences. I wasn't the only one though. There were many others that also had the same experiences as I did, and it took place when I was having mine.

If any of you are not interested in hearing about it, then I advise you turn away. But is any of you are, then keep reading or listening, for this here might be the best thing that you wish you have heard of earlier. These experiences, because of Cartoon Network characters existing in real life, can be boring or awesome. Or abhorrent. They can be anything. It depends on the perspectives. The events that my experiences revolve around have made more than just a mere average being. Thanks to weird becoming normal, and the events of toons that are supposed to be fake actually becoming real, things are not what you'd expect to happen.


	2. About Jack Cerlar

I just moved into a new city, with a new luxury house being built for me and others. It has mobile couches on wheels. They are like those couches that I've seen people like Alex Mendell create, but they can convert into beds, can leave the house whenever, and are stylized like cars with the proper accessories like windows and seat belts. Those are in case the couch-beds go through drive-thrus at restaurants. Inside the house are elevators for the mobile couch-beds to make it to multiple floors on the top, as well as the bottom. Whoever built it for me in this place even listened to me as I even asked to find ways to include both a backyard and a pool.

My main vehicle is a brand new one for Americans to have created like what the Europeans and Japanese automobile designers would create. This new vehicle is of my own design, and I plan to give it to interested car brands. It is a double-decker luxury van, based on the luxury Sprinter vehicles from Mercedes-Benz that can have 11-13 passengers, Ford's 15-passenger transit vans, and the double-decker buses in Europe that became RV's. The maximum capacity for my vehicle is an estimated 22 passengers, and the van has a trunk for items as well as an attic door to access the second deck. And, I designed the vehicle based on the Terra Wind RV that can adapt to floating on water, with tubes hooked to airbags that can inflate it automatically if the adaptation mode was to be turned on, and deflate if the mode was to be turned off.

Even the couch-beds can adapt to floating on water. Like the van and the RV, the couch-beds can adapt to water-related environments with inflatable airbags and tubes connected to them. It would look like we have a perfect luxury. And by me, I mean myself, my siblings, and our friends, who are also living with me. We have our histories with things relating to Cartoon Network's TV shows, bumpers, and events. So far, there were never any real-life restaurants, stores, or gas stations in CN City during those city bumpers from before Stuart Snyder came along, but that would change.

Some of us never went out of the house yet to meet some new people, but we made plans to. Though I would be the first to do so, and things would change my life. And eventually the lives of the others who are living with me. Though residents of the new city we moved to would be jealous of our luxury upon discovering it, we would still become friends with them, and their jealousy would die out. At first, things had started crazy, but later on, my housemates and I would be used to them, and maybe influence the lives of the other residents in good ways. Brand new ideas, a lot of funny jokes, and many other good events had started to happen after the moment we made our new friends.


	3. Discovering Oddities

"Okay, everyone," I said as I was on my way out the door, "I'm going to get groceries and breakfast. Will you be alright?"

"Yes," my sister Solpa answered, "we'll be fine."

"Alright then," I responded as I walked out the door. This was when my life had started to change. During my search for a marketplace or a restaurant, I noticed some things that were strange to me at the time. I was driving my van around the city, and I started noticing people. But they weren't "live-action" people. They were cartoons. Cartoons my housemates and I remember from Cartoon Network. I shoved it aside, and decided to continue onwards, looking at all the buildings, and some of them were looking very familiar. I just shrugged it off and found a marketplace. A sign on it read "Malph's", so I went inside, tried to look for some food, but they didn't have what I was looking for, except for the produce. So I just got the fruits, paid for them, and drove off. Though I think the cashiers, who were also cartoons, took a weird look at me for some weird reason. It must've been the fact that I was live-action.

Afterward, I got a map of the city and created routes to take so that I could get back to my house in short times. When I got back, I told everyone, "I'm back!"

My brother Skwil came forth and asked, "Did you get us food?"

"Yes, I did," I told him, "and now we can have some fruits for breakfast."

"Wait a minute," my friend Henclum Pybuihi came forward, "Just fruits? What about other breakfast foods?"

Some of the others got curious about why it was just fruits. I couldn't just let them know about what I've really been seeing, so I had to exaggerate. "I found a shop, and it didn't have what I was looking for, except for the fruits, which people can eat for breakfast. And it was the only marketplace they have in this city unless more get built. Although, I think I just remembered that we have the luxury, and can make money off of stuff to sign up for Amazon. Maybe they could send drones to deliver the foods. For now, it is just fruits."

Everyone bought it and dug into the fruits with me. No one would notice anything weird about me, but I still had to find out how I'm seeing all these Cartoon Network characters all of a sudden. I can't let them know about these "hallucinations" that I think I'm having. At least not yet.

"Hey, Jack," Solpa's friend Myrei Lipi called for me, "we're going to put up something to stream. Wanna join us?"

"Uh, sure," I responded, walking to the couch beds that were on wheels. There was a flatscreen TV, and it was curved. It could create resolutions in HD or 4K. Skwil's friend, Loke Mackpy, turned it on and showed us the streaming services we could look for. Nowl, another brother of mine, choose Hulu and searched for shows from Cartoon Network to look at on Hulu. That reminded me of my encounters earlier, but I avoided showing any signs, as means of preventing rises of suspicions from my siblings and our friends. For now, I just sat back and enjoyed the series that Loke chose for us, which was "The Powerpuff Girls".

"Hey," I told everyone, "maybe we could be heroes someday."

They all agreed with me, and we took a look at "Him Diddle Riddle", the episode where HIM makes the girls solve his nine riddles or else the Professor would pay.


	4. Things Getting Weirder

After the episode has ended, Lunn, another sister of mine, suggested looking at the three episodes of the old school Powerpuff Girls that involved the Amoeba Boys. "Geshundfight", "You Snooze, You Lose", and "Divide and Conquer" being the three episodes. "Those gangsters couldn't do anything right. But that final one must've finished their arc or something unless doing the Mitosis and Meiosis thing over and over again becomes predictable, and pathetic, and they have to come up with something new."

"Okay", I told him, "let me get those episodes up." I got the episodes, and we took a look at the Amoeba Boys creating new viruses, helping the girls with what was believed to be a scavenger hunt, then learning duplication. For a bunch of pathetic criminals, they have done their best at earning the title of a true mafia.

Lunn's friend Nuln Symuck came up. "I think we should see Mo' Linguish."

"You mean that episode where Mojo gets people to talk like him," Lunn asked, "and they spread it to everyone else in Townsville?"

"Yep," Nuln answered. He and the rest of us remember our favorite episodes of shows.

I set up the episode, and we looked at Mojo being forced to teach English but making the students speak in long English sentences just like him. The style we would see spread to Townsville and put it in a standstill because everyone is talking in sentences with overwhelming amounts of details. It made us wonder how it would affect other variations of English outside of the United States. Yet, the girls restore the brief speech patterns and undo all those super-long sentence speakings. We also started wondering what the other languages would be like if they fell victim to Mojo's Mo' Linguish patterns.

After a few hours have passed, lunchtime has arrived.

"Hey, Jack," Myrei got my attention, "maybe you should go out and get lunch."

That put me in shock in my head. I didn't want to deal with all those weird CN characters again.

"Why me?" I asked them.

"Because you got us breakfast earlier?" Solpa answered with a new question.

Things were getting pretty sticky for me. I did not want to risk history repeating itself.

"Hey, Jack," Skwil came forward, "maybe we or I oughta come with you."

Okay, now I was getting worried. I didn't want to risk them finding out this secret either.

"Maybe me too," Henclum barged in.

"Okay, fine," I said in reluctance, "but let's make it quick."

"Why?" Nuln asked.

I answered, "Reasons."

With that said, Skwil, Henclum and I got into the van and drove around town. To prevent them from noticing the CN characters, I decided to distract them. "Hey, we should talk about that Mo' Linguish, and how it would affect other languages."

They both agreed it was a good idea, and we decided to talk about it. The conversation ended up involving us talking like Mojo in regards to long sentences. The same length of sentences that brought Townsville to a standstill in that episode. But still, I was safe for now. As long as we don't attract attention to ourselves.


	5. A Normal Lunch

Lunchtime is one of the three important meals of the day, and I was going somewhere in the city with my brother Skwil, and my friend Henclum. We spent time driving around looking for a place to get food from while talking about how Mojo Jojo's "Mo' Linguish" system would affect other languages. After talking, and driving around, we found a place called "Pink Palace". For some odd reason, it looked like and reminded us of White Castle.

We went inside and looked around. It was decorated in some kind of medieval-style mansion of European royal families, with the door being like a drawbridge with a gate attached to it, similar to the castles of the ancient European kingdoms during the Dark Ages. It even had a table with meals and snacks on it, with lights signing above to keep them hot and fresh.

"Hello," the cashier said to us three, "and welcome to Pink Palace. How may I serve you...?" He trailed off. It must've been something to do with him being a cartoon and the three of us being "live-action". He looked at us with confusion, and so did we to him. Skwil and Henclum are confused like I was when I first drove into this city. How is a cartoon even existing? Are they hallucinating? Is it real? The latter was becoming prominent as not one entity was seeing it.

However, I still thought that I was hallucinating, and that so were they. Regaining my senses, I told the cashier. Sorry, but we have nineteen more people back where we came, so can I take pictures of the menu and forward them to the other nineteen of us?"

"Uh, sure," the cashier said. I got my iPhone XR, texted the other nineteen people about the menu, took the pictures, and asked them what they want. This was because Skwil, Henclum, and I were not the only ones who were hungry, so were they. After waiting, they told me about their decisions, which I told the cashier about. Nineteen cheeseburgers, twenty-two servings of french fries, three hamburgers, and twenty-two sodas.

After us three paid for the order, we waited for it to be cooked. I decided to look at the kitchen, and so far, the "cartoon" employees are cooking everything as White Castle would normally do, though it looks like our food might be ready faster than expected. They were even putting them in boxes and crates, just like White Castle's Crave Case. So far, even drinks were being put into boxes with straws, but no one was putting them into the lids. It even looks like they were creating a variation of the Speedee System the McDonald's brothers created in the 1940s.

Suddenly, when I wasn't paying attention, two customers showed up. One of which was live-action, and looked like she was Japanese. For some reason, she looked familiar. And so did the small one next to her. I recognize her blue hair, her collar, and even her blue shirt, which had a skull on it. I was certain that I was seeing things, and chose to ignore it. When our orders were ready, we were called up and left the restaurant with our crates of food and sodas.


	6. Achievements of Suspicions

Skwil, Henclum and I returned home with our three boxes of food and drink from Pink Palace.

"We're home!" I shouted to everyone.

"Thank you, guys. I'm starving," my sister Scima complimented, "What did you get us?"

Skwil answered her by saying, "We found this fast food restaurant called Pink Palace. It kind of reminds us of White Castle, especially with these crates." At that last sentence, he showed everyone the crates and opened them to reveal the food inside. He and I took our two hamburgers, our fries, and our sodas. The others did the same, but it was cheeseburgers instead.

"Hey, guys," Henclum said, "there is something you might enjoy hearing from us."

"What is it?" Motnym Thosip, who is Scima's friend, asked.

Henclum began talking, "When we were in the restaurant, there were people, but they looked different like they were... cartoons somehow."

I spat out the soda I was drinking out of shock from hearing that. What was Henclum doing? They couldn't know about this.

"Uh, Henclum", I said, "I think you and Skwil were hallucinating when you saw them like that."

"Nah," Skwil said, "they were actually real. Two people seeing the same thing cannot be a hallucination."

"Wait a minute," Henclum came up with something, "Jack, were you seeing the same things we saw when we were getting lunch? And did you encounter these things when you got us breakfast?"

It was at that moment that they were onto me. Henclum suspected that something was wrong with me, and so did Skwil. That gave me a reason to confess. "Okay, you got me. I thought I was hallucinating when I was getting breakfast. Also, I kept it a secret to prevent you all from knowing. I didn't want you to see me as a madman, nor do I want to become those people."

Solpa came forward, "So when you went out to get us breakfast, you came across several cartoons from Cartoon Network both old and new, and thought you were hallucinating because of the impossibility of them being real?"

"Yes, I have," Solpa said, "And since Skwil and Henclum were seeing the same thing as I was, you could see for yourself. But try not to gain any attention."

Skwil wondered why I said that and asked me, but I told him that I had my reasons, especially considering the fact that none of us are cartoons. Or animations in general.

"I hope this food isn't drugged," Henclum said, "otherwise we'd be getting fever-induced vision things that Ami and Yumi got from polishing off an entire shelf of cheap sushi if any of you remember that episode and series."

That rang a bell, as I remembered the CN series called "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi", and the episode called "Rock 'N' Roe", where Kaz Harada took the girls to a cheap sushi place for them to eat at, which resulted in them getting fever-induced nightmares involving things like a cycloptic walrus.

"Hey," Myrei came up with something, "I know where Pink Palace originally came from. Remember that episode of Season 2 called "Hungry Yumi" where she forced Ami to take her to every Pink Palace restaurant for a cheeseburger?"

That sparked memories in my head. I should've gained the sense that the Pink Palace we went to was familiar. But I needed to think of something, so I spent lots of time thinking about what to do next.


	7. Thinking Of The Next Actions

It took me a while, but I just thought of something. "Maybe we could see if we could invent new things."

"Why?" Henclum asked out of curiosity.

I responded by telling him, "Maybe to keep ourselves busy. And maybe to even keep our minds off what goes on out there in the city."

"Okay then," Skwil said, "Maybe we could go out there, find Dexter, introduce ourselves, and invite him to work with us."

"NO!" I shouted. I couldn't risk us being discovered, thanks to the fact that they're cartoons and we're not. "He can't know about us existing. None of them can. At least not yet. I don't want to risk any chaos breaking out because of the facts that we're not cartoons but they are."

"Come on, Jack," Skwil responded, "what's the worst that could happen?"

"I'd rather not say," I told him, "I just want to keep ourselves from losing our sanity and to not draw any unwanted attention to ourselves."

"Aw, come on," Skwil tried to contradict me, "it can't be all THAT bad."

"Do you even recall seeing those bumpers from 1999 to 2004?" I asked him, "If I were to connect that canon with the CN City canon, I'd say that I'm thinking the city where those Cartoon Cartoons and the newcomers, like Mac and his imaginary friends, and Lazlo and his camping mates, could all get a break from the human world, as well as being treated as second class citizens."

"There might be a point," Myrei said and came forward, sort of agreeing with me, "If these cartoons see us, they might have a terrible perspective on us because we aren't cartoons like they are. Maybe we should lay low."

"Or maybe introduce ourselves to them and see what we can do to earn their trust," Henclum said, somewhat adding some better elements to Skwil's idea.

"Good ideas for you two to come up with," I said, "I suspect will to be in favor of Henclum's."

"Correct, Jack," Skwil said, "though maybe I was getting too ambitious. Maybe we could do something to earn their trust."

"Or lay low in the meantime to think about what to do," I said, "let's hope we all make it through going out to dinner tonight."

"Oh," Solpa said, "we still need food for tonight, and our cupboards are empty."

"Maybe we could go grocery shopping at where Jack went to earlier," Myrei suggested.

There were downsides I knew about and had to tell them, "The only downside to that is the only grocery store in town doesn't have things like Hershey's, Ore Ida, Lay's, Coca-Cola, none of that. And there are no other restaurants besides Pink Palace unless you count in restaurants that became famous in the fanbases of the shows those restaurants appeared in."

"Like Fish Stew Pizza from Steven Universe?" Nowl asked.

"Glad someone remembers that," Loke complimented him.

"Good," I said, "Who's willing to go out for pizza tonight?"

Skwil, Henclum, Lunn, Loke, Nowl, Solpa, Myrei, Scima, and Motnym announced their being in on it. The other ten decided to follow suit, because there was going to be nothing else to eat, considering everyone had Pink Palace earlier.

"Okay then," I announced, "we're going to Fish Stew Pizza tonight."


	8. Pizza for Dinner

Pizza has always been a good meal for the average American. And it comes in different types. So many famous restaurants serve it and even deliver it. In certain case, people actually go to the restaurants that serve them. This happened to me, my siblings, and our friends. We were going out in our van to eat dinner somewhere, especially after these weird things are happening to us. Like when you enter a city populated by cartoons, and you're not hallucinating.

We were going to Fish Stew Pizza, somewhere near the coastal regions of CN City, since Beach City from Steven Universe is on the coast. We've eaten pizza from several places before, but this is our first time eating from that restaurant. We didn't want anyone to know about us not being toons, so we got some disguises. They helped us blend in a way that we looked like toons and not live-action people.

After we got the disguises, we drove to the pizzeria, walked inside, and ordered a few extra large pizzas with all the toppings. For the drinks, it was 22 large sodas. After we got a table, we waited until the food has arrived. We all took a bite and talked about how good the pizza was, knowing the fact that certain conglomerates were using concentrates instead of farm-fresh ingredients.

After we finished, we paid for it and rushed back to our house.

"Okay," I called everyone as we were inside without our disguises, which we somehow lost when we were rushing home, "how should we spend the rest of the night?"

"I might have an idea," Henclum said, "we should play some video games. How do we know which ones to play?"

"We'll take votes," I told him. I thought that if all of us took a vote, then we could all play the same game. So, I called to everyone, "Everyone, take a vote. Let's see what game we should play."

"I vote for Team Fortress 2," Skwil said, and everyone else followed suit. They have had a fascination for that game for a while now, and so have I. We've played it before and had lots of fun with it. After seeing Valve's "Meet the Team" videos, and even those "Meet the Blu Team" videos by DrClay99, we have been able to play the game very well, and even come up with some ideas we shared with people.

We got our game consoles and internet connections established since I was able to take the liberty of combining internet connectivity with consoles, as I have worked for Microsoft a lot of times. I wasn't a fan of Steve Ballmer's leadership, but Satya Nadella is my man. With my amazing ideas that I feel would make Microsoft millions, Valve players might be impressed. They could use consoles like the Xbox to play games without buying the console versions. I feel that Sony has jumped in on the wagon and is doing the same, but I guess people will still be happy nonetheless, especially the disabled, seeing that Microsoft has a version of the XBox for the disabled people.

Regardless, the twenty-two of us started gaming Team Fortress 2, and it got Lunn thinking.

"Hey," she said, "remember OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes? I'm thinking of it somehow crossing over with Team Fortress 2, or maybe trying to compare them. Like, imagine the heroes being the Red Team, and the Boxmore robots being the Blu Team based on those parody videos by... DrClay99 was he called?"

That got me a lot of time to think. He has always portrayed the Blu Team as incompetent in his videos, and Boxman's machines are always incompetent. It kind of drew some similarities, but they were somewhat false, as the "Meet The Blue Team" videos were parody videos. She and I talked about it with each other, and everyone else joined along. The show and the game weren't TOO similar than each other, but there would still be the possibility of crossovers.

After finishing the game, we crashed for the night and went to sleep, soon to wake up in the morning for our second day at CN City.


	9. Dawn of a New Day

Machines have been around for many years. Some say they began when tools and weapons like bows were built. Others say it was when catapults were invented. Yet, many say that it was when the steam engines by Thomas Newcomen and James Watt were created. It can be any of those starting points in history, but regardless, special people continued to make new discoveries and develop upgrades and brand new machines.

My siblings and I woke up with our friends one morning in our luxury house beginning our second day at CN City. And we are people to develop new technologies, like our consoles hooking up to the World Wide Web. Portal 2 console players can now develop their own test chambers for both them and computer players to use.

Yesterday, none of us ever knew that we'd be in a city populated by what we thought was not real. However, that was circumvented. I was the first to figure it out. My brother Skwil and friend Henclum joined along and told everyone else. We knew where we are and who we might start dealing with, but they didn't know we were here. Yet.

The morning, as I said, had arrived, and all 22 of us got up. Solpa told us she ordered breakfast ingredients from Amazon after we said good morning to her. All of us had sat in the living room waiting to eat something. After looking at several good episodes of "OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes", Lunn thought of some ideas and told us about them.

One of them was the Boxmore robots attacking the bodega from beneath them and laying waste to the plaza like a raid, and make it back to Boxmore, Mr. Gar and his heroes failing to stop him, not realizing that they have powered themselves with glow orbs, which they know as glorbs. Like somehow, Professor Venomous and Boxman were able to invent a glorb creator and used it to create glorbs to amplify the robots' powers and abilities. She then asked, "How will the heroes get back at them?"

"Dunno," I answered her, "Maybe they'd need to practice new strategies, rebuild the plaza, install an efficient defense system, and maybe make some friends and allies."

"Probably," Solpa said, "however, seeing Radicles in that episode of Mighty Magiswords, and Morpheus in Crossover Nexus, he and Rad might actually have known about K.O.'s actions. I wonder if K.O. learned about Radicles being friends with the Warriors for Hire and being brought into the Mighty Magiswords world."

"That might depend," I said, "but if we check it out for ourselves, our existence would be exposed. I worry that everyone will come after us." I didn't want to risk any of that.

"Bah," Skwil said, shrugging it off like it's baloney, "We could actually ask them if we could become their friends and the bonds would develop over time. Besides, the city they're inhabiting looks nothing like toons. It's all 3-D."

He had a point, but I didn't want them coming after us with furious looks on their faces. "Just because I see your point there, Skwil, that doesn't mean that they'll take kindly to us being here. They'll come after us like a riot, and none of us should want to have to risk any of that. Remember seeing those bumpers from 1999 to the 2000s? I think this city exists to give the Cartoon Network characters freedom from being treated like second-class citizens. Let's just lay low and think of something to do."

"Okay, fine," everyone said, as we started thinking of something new to do for the day.


	10. New Technologies

Machines have existed for a while. Ever since the invention of tools and the wheel, the creation of catapults, the Industrial Revolution, the first and second world wars, and the Cold War, machines have been developing over the past few centuries. My siblings and I are very skilled in machinery and technology, and we moved to a city that we discovered was populated characters from shows on Cartoon Network.

I chose to keep myself and my siblings and friends in hiding because of my fear of how everyone would react to seeing us here. We're not cartoons or animations. We're live-action people, who are experts on these shows, and CN's old bumpers. The 22 of us have been making a living working for Microsoft, and have earned respect from people like the current CEO Satya Nadella. Our ideas have spread mainstream, and make the company lots of money. That is when mass production of this tech was going on rampantly.

On the morning of our second day in CN City, we were eating breakfast given to us from Amazon thanks to my sister Solpa.

"So," I decided to ask anyone, "have you finally thought of something to do today?"

"I've got one," Myrei had said, "We should develop weapons."

"Weapons?" Nowl asked in suspicion and resentment.

"I have this idea," Myrei began to explain, "Maybe we could develop some kind of disguise thing to make us invisible so that they can't see us, and it might apply to weapons we could develop to help heroes like the Powerpuff Girls, Titan, the Crystal Gems, K.O. and friend and other groups beat their opponents faster."

"There might be a few flaws with your idea, Myrei," I started, "We could start creating suspicions for everyone if certain people actually notice how things are going different at their smallest. They might soon find us out and come after us like there is no tomorrow. I'm still not risking that."

"You might have a point, Jack," Nuln said, "yet we could probably still make friends with them in the long run. I don't think they would mind it."

"They'd still be ticked at how we've kept each other and ourselves a secret for 1-2 days," I told him, "like how Ami reacted when she discovered that Yumi's numb arms started working again for a few days, and she had taken advantage of Ami's help."

I started groaning in frustration. I couldn't risk the CN Citizens berating me and the rest of us like we're nothing. With what there was left to do, I made my decision. "Okay, we're going with Myrei's idea." With that said, we spent a few hours trying to come up with the most awesome technologies that CN City would've ever seen. We would wait until the right moment was to arrive when we would help heroes without being spotted, and hope that no one comes after us. I kept thinking too much about the Cartoon Network characters chasing us, but hopefully, there would be sorting-outs.


	11. Using Our New Tech

After working on the new technologies and eating breakfast, the 22 of us went outside with them in secret, under my guidance, of course, to avoid the risk of exposing our existence.

"Hey, Jack," Skwil called to me, "when are we going to actually let everyone know about us?"

"Someday, Skwil," I told him, "Someday."

The 22 of us were walking somewhere in disguises and we were blending in very well. In certain ways. None of the CN characters populating the city were in CGI, so that makes things very hard for us. But we have pulled through. As long as they didn't suspect anything regarding us, or found us out, no chaos would ever break out.

"So," Lunn began asking, "when are we going to use our new tech?"

"Soon," I told her, "We should only use it when necessary and/or useful."

"Okay," she responded.

All of us were minding our own business, listening to good music, including the songs by Puffy AmiYumi and other musicians that have appeared throughout Cartoon Network's history. Of course Puffy never really started out on Cartoon Network. They wrote the theme song for Teen Titans and got Sam Register interested in making a cartoon centered around them. Things not always went well, but people can still pull through. Our tastes in music included rock. From Britain. Bands like The Beatles and Queen. Their music proves how many of the most famous rock bands are of British origin. The Rolling Stones, Genesis, the Electric Light Orchestra, Pink Floyd, there are a lot of bands.

Suddenly, we heard roaring. We decided to check it out, only to discover some kind of hybrid between an Extremasaurus and a Mutradi beast.

"I think I've seen the Extremasaurus from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends," I told them, "and the Mutradi beast from Sym-Bionic Titan."

"Awesome," Henclum said, "Several heroes will show up, and maybe we could help them."

"We shouldn't," I told him, "they got this. They know what they're doing."

"Relax, Jack," Skwil said, defending and siding with Henclum, "we can help them out."

"At least Skwil is with me," Henclum said, "Anyone else?"

Everyone looked at them and thought about it, thinking that it might be a way to test out the new tech. They expressed their opinions on it, and most of us were in favor of helping everyone. That made me regretfully decide to go along with their idea. "Okay, but we must do it in a way that no one knows that we're helping them and that no one else can see us."

"Fine," Skwil and Henclum said in unison.

All of us were getting ready at special places and angles, and heights to strategically strike from, while the Powerpuff Girls, Robotboy, the Crystal Gems, K.O. and his friends and Titan were all dealing with the beast. We got our tech out and used it to create cannons of different types, ranging from AK-47's to bayonets, and many other weapons. Some of them looked like the Nintendo Power Glove, but they held miniature laser cannons inside them.

After getting ready, we fired our weapons and weakened the being well enough for the heroes to defeat it very easily. Afterward, we all retreated and were able to make it home. None of us realized, however, that the heroes have detected special points that those beams they saw had come from.


	12. Escaping Furious People

Things were fine with the 22 of us, who made it back to our house safely after defeating that gigantic hybrid monster thing with our new weapons and technology. Things were going really well with all of us hoping that no one would've noticed and come after us for it. All of us were living in our house catching our breath and relaxing following that monster event. With all of us hungry for lunch at the moment, Nowl called Pink Palace and ordered the same thing from last time. We didn't mind as we were very hungry.

About an hour later, the restaurant showed up and gave us our food and beverages, and we all feasted on the delicious goodness. We've eaten food like this before. From McDonald's, White Castle, many restaurants. Pink Palace has the best type of quality in fast food, especially their cheeseburgers. That made us realize how much Yumi liked them, which is why we did a good job to avoid falling in love with the taste.

After lunch was eaten, we were relaxing, about to set up our TV to find a good Cartoon network show. That was until we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I told everyone as I walked my way to the door. By the time I had opened the door, I was shocked to see that in front of me was Amethyst of the Crystal Gems. And for some weird reason, she was not very pleased with me. Immediately after noticing her, I reacted out of fear and closed the door on her, and locked it.

"What's all the hustle, Jack?" Henclum asked me.

"No thanks to you and Skwil," I told them out of fear, "Amethyst herself, from the Steven Universe series, is at the door. And I don't think she is pleased with our actions. All of you get out of here through covert entrances, now!"

Everyone decided to do as I said, but they weren't as panicked as I was. Putting my power glove thing on my right hand, I decided to open the door again to see Amethyst still there. She ran into me, and now both of us were inside the house. With Amethyst focused on me, she never saw the luxury that I and my 21 siblings had. She was asking me what I was doing here, where I came from, what my role in that monster event was, all at once. Too many questions at a time. To make matters worse, Buttercup from the 1998 PPG series was with her.

"I'd love to answer those questions," I began, "but I gotta get out of here."

With that said, I ran out of the door and into the city, with both girls chasing after me. They chased me everywhere. A few minutes into the chase, I fell into a deep hole, but then learned that my glove could jet me out of it. So I decided to use it, and I landed on top of a building. Unfortunately, they caught up to me and were still after me. After running, I fell off a building and was about to fall to my fate. Luckily, the glove rescued me again. So I decided to fly away, with Amethyst shapeshifting into a small biplane so she and Buttercup, who can fly, can still come after me.

I decided to land safely after seconds of flying and hide somewhere. In a parking lot, where the three of us lost direction, with me getting the upper hand, me finding my double-decker, with my siblings inside, and entering it. Turning it on, I drove the van away, and Amethyst and Buttercup noticed me leaving, so they followed me. Before nearing the bridge, it got destroyed. I'm not sure if Amethyst and/or Buttercup destroyed it, but the van was falling into what the bridge was hovering over. I learned about the power glove's grapple feature and used it, while stepping on the gas, to get the van out of danger and onto the road again.

During the drive, the van, being chased by Amethyst and Buttercup, attracted more attention from other CN shows. OK K.O.!, TAWOG, and Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi were three of those shows. Now, the Watterson mobile, Radicles's van, and the Puffy bus were also after us. The chase scene lasted until it paused with us losing them. The four of us decided to get into a ski resort to get our minds off this whole thing.

We got our skis, got ready, and started sliding down the slope. All of us were doing well, with me cheating with the power glove to go faster. Taking the 'win', I used my power glove to fly into the sky, only to be noticed by my chasers, so I made another run for it with my siblings and friends in tow. After about a minute, we hit a dead end, and after about six minutes of chasing, I yelled to the CN characters out of desperation, "Stop! Please! Stop! Please stop chasing us! We'll tell you everything you want to know! Please just stop! Spare us for the info! Have mercy on us! Please!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I've had this idea for a while now. Imagine that the song Hocus Pocus by Focus was playing during this, with those yodels playing during certain moments like the Cerlar siblings falling, and those '"rising" scenes being how those parts of the song remind me of rockstar musicians ascending to someplace. That part in the parking lot has that goes "Tatrrrepôtetretrepiecôã-é-é-ô-hã-hén-Hén Ôi trégueregué-dôi detêro deguedô A tataro teguereguedaw Teguereguedêro dêdow Ô-Éhr-Ôhr-Êhr-Êhr-Áhr-Ó Hé Hã He How" playing. That part withwhat seems like it reminds me of East Asia is where those other cartoons get involved. That accordion part while thinking of this is regarding how the siblings are getting their skis, trying and failing to get into position, until they do it, with those last few notes of that part being them getting ready to ski.


	13. Interviews and Inclusion(Part 1)

You could say that in certain cases, things don't always go so well, especially if things regardless of familiarity or unfamiliarity happen to you in your life. I was encountering this issue one time when my siblings and I moved to what we didn't realize was a real-life CN City, populated by Cartoon Network characters both old and new. No thanks to my friend Henclum and my brother Skwil, several people chased after us. After a long chase scene, I desperately shouted to them, telling them to stop and have mercy on us. In exchange, we would tell them who we are.

Sometime later, my 10 siblings and I, along with our 22 friends, were in some kind of stadium. All of us were on chairs to answer questions they want to ask us. Questions about everything that has happened. This must be like some kind of interview. If I recall some things, it might be as crazy those Cartoon Cartoon Fridays interviews of 1999.

"Okay, whoever you twenty-two are," I. M. Weasel began, "all of us here are thinking of asking you several questions."

"I've got a bunch you forgot to ask," Amethyst said with Buttercup agreeing with her.

"I'll give you the answers," I told her, "and hopefully, there wouldn't be hostilities towards any of us. To answer that second question, all twenty-two of us came from California. We were trying to find some good luxury houses to live in, but none of them could house all of us. So someone built it here in Georgia, somewhere between Burbank and Atlanta. Tied to this conglomerate called Microsoft, we have developed technology that might turn science fiction elements into real life. As for the first one, we moved her a couple of days ago. I was the first to realize, just from going into the inner districts, that this city was populated by you characters of Cartoon Network. I wanted to think I was seeing things at first, and that these hallucinations would just leave my head. I was dead wrong thanks to my siblings and our friends.

All of us are now stuck with living with you all. Henclum and Skwil suggested that we should make friends with you, but I was highly skeptical of that, seeing how you all were once treated by live-action humans as second-class citizens back in the late 1990's." I turned my head over to Ed, Edd, and Eddy. "I know you three as the Ed's, and which Ed is which. Do you remember that time in which this bald British-sounding person sold you off to two African Americans?"

That caused them to become shocked that I knew such information.

"Uh, yeah," Eddy said, "Why are you bringing it up?"

"To make my point, Eds," I answered them.

"I get the point very well," Weasel said to us, "you probably know about that gas station promo regarding how toons don't abide well with policies like "No shirt, no shoes, no service."

"Okay," I said, "and to answer Amethyst's third question, our role in that monster event was not my idea. Skwil and Henclum were the ones who came up with interference." At that, I was pointing to them."

"We were just wanting to test out our new technology," Skwil said to everyone, "Plus, you guys could've needed some more help."

"They've got it covered from the start, guys!" I berated them.

"I guess all of Amethyst's questions are answered," Lunn asked everyone, "Am I right?"

Everyone nods.

"Okay, now what?" I asked, wondering how long we were going to be in the auditorium for.

Suddenly, Mr. Gar came forward and told us, "You all will be asked a bunch of questions and be given certain challenges to feel welcome and included with all of us, not as cartoons though. Still, here is the first question."

He turned towards Johnny Bravo, who gave us a challenge. "Okay, I've done this before, I can do it again. Someone fill in the blank for me. Hey there, pretty blank."

Many of us did not actually see any episodes of Johnny Bravo, so we didn't know how to fill in the blank. However, Nowl come forward, and surprisingly said, "I know how to fill it in. The full phase is Hey there, pretty lady!"

A congratulation horn played, and I was shocked. "Nowl, how did you know that? None of us have been looking into Johnny's show lately."

I apologized to Johnny before listening to Nowl say, "Excuse me, but I was able to take the liberties of looking back at important episodes last night."

"Whatever," the Red Guy said, "let's move on to the next one."

"Okay," Radicles began, "you 22 know me as Radicles, or Rad, am I correct?"

All of us nodded.

"Now," he continued, "imagine that I'm relaxing on my van getting good tans, with K.O., Dendy, and Ami on my left, and Enid and Yumi on the right. My whole day has been boring, so I'm thinking of hearing something funny. You're there and know what I'm going through, and what I'm thinking. What have you got?"

That got all of us thinking of what joke to tell him, especially since it has to make him laugh. If whoever is telling it has tunnel vision, they're neglecting the fact that there are others with Rad. But landscape vision people could be able to do better.

"Okay," Nuln Symuck came forward, "Hey, Rad? Did you hear about this person who got the left side of him cut off?"

"What?!" Rad shouted, "Are you serious?!"

"Don't worry," Nuln said, "he's all right now!"

Rad was confused before catching on, and he started laughing at the joke.

"Okay, Nuln," I said, "Here is my joke. And it might also need interaction from the others who might be there."

The other names that Rad mentioned got interested and listened in.

I asked them, "Did you hear about the man who got hit by the same bike every morning?"

"What?" K.O. asked in shock and worry.

"Is he alright?" Ami asked feeling the same emotions K.O. was feeling.

"Yes," I began, "but don't worry. He's used to it. For it was a vicious cycle."

They all got confused until they realized the punchline, and started laughing.

"Better than how Nuln was telling it," I began, "He seemed like he had tunnel vision, neglecting the fact that the other people Rad had talked about would be there, so they would've been underappreciated. However, I was able to give them some appreciation. Now let's continue.


	14. Interviews and Inclusion(Part 2)

"Hey!" Dexter shouted, coming forward with something, "I have a few questions to quiz you with. And I hope that at least one of you gets them right."

"Fire away," I told him, ready to hear the question.

"Who is always recking my experiments day-by-day?" he asked.

"That's easy," Myrei said, "It's Mandark."

A buzzer noise is heard.

"No, Myrei," I told her, "It's Dee Dee."

A congratulation horn was played in my favor for getting the right answer, and I saw Dexter smiling. "Uh, Dexter? What's that second question you said you'd ask?"

"Oh, right," he said in response, "the second question is... Who is my greatest rival?"

"I got this," Motnym said with confidence, "It's Dee Dee."

"Wrong!" Red Guy said in his face as a buzzer noise was heard.

"Come on, guys," I said to them in frustration, "the answer is Mandark."

Yet, another congratulation horn was heard with Dexter smiling again.

"Now then," Ronaldo came forward, "here is a scenario. Imagine that Ami and Yumi are relaxing at a pool or beach, and you're in their personal space with them not minding it, as you are their friend at the moment. They play with you by asking them if you want to have fun with them. What do you do?"

"Okay," Henclum said, "Seeing those episodes, "I would accept their invitations, as those two girls are legends. I would carry it to my grave."

Everyone else gave their own answers. Me, Skwil, and a bunch of others agreed with Henclum, but the rest chose otherwise. They got the buzzer noise while Henclum and I, and whoever else agreed with him, got the congratulation horn.

"Here is a new question," Weasel said, "who knows the Cartoon Cartoons theme song?"

"That's easy," I told him, "we can do an acapella version of it."

That gave the others an idea, and they all joined with me to do a good acapella of the short theme for Cartoon Cartoons. A congratulation horn was played for all twenty-two of us, and everyone was liking what we were doing.

"Okay," Kaz showed up, "Here's a scenario of my own. This caused Juniper Lee and Yumi to roll their eyes. "Say one of us is parched and dying of thirst. It's so hot that we need to drink, and we're doing it by a pool. There are two choices. The first of which is getting a bunch of drinks and running to us with them. The second is walking over to us slowly, with the drinks."

"Here's a perfect answer," I began, "the answer is the second choice. Because running around a pool is a hazardous and dangerous thing to do."

A congratulation horn is heard once again, with Yumi and Ami talking to Kaz about the idea. Suddenly, a voice that sounds like Tom Kenny comes from nowhere asking about singing the Powerpuff Girls ending theme.

"I've got this one in the bag," Nuln said, then began to sing, "Leader...bah bah...Bubbles!...dee dee..."

The buzzer was heard as a result of Nuln's terrible singing. It caused me to facepalm, knowing that the ending credits were not seen by any of us when we were watching those Amoeba Boy episodes.

Solpa stepped forward, "Relax, guys. The other girls and I can sing the theme right." Scima, Lunn, and the other girls came forward and did a good acapella of the ending theme. The congratulation horn was heard thanks to Solpa's awesome talent.

"Here's an idea," Rad started saying, "how about we make everyone guess the opening theme of the shows?"

The CN characters agreed and started playing a superhero-like theme.

"That there is the OPENING theme to The Powderpuff Girls," Skwil said before immediately covering his mouth for that grammar error.

"There's no D in Powerpuff, Skwil," I told him while facepalming, also seeing the three furious Powerpuff Girls taking offense at the grammar error and giving Skwil death glares. He decided to make it up to them. "Look. I'm sorry. I always keep forgetting you hated being called that. Give me a chance to do it again and say it right, okay?"

"Okay then," Bubbles said, "say it right."

The theme started playing again. "That music is the opening theme tune for The Powerpuff- POWERPUFF Girls. I got it."

Ironically, no congratulation horn played. However, the girls were somewhat pleased and left him alone. The Eds came down and asked us about which Ed was which, and they were having a lol time about it.

"Come on guys," Henclum began, "Isn't it obvious? The tall one is Ed, with one D. The hatted one is Edd, nicknamed Double-D, and the shortest one is Eddy." Another congratulation horn is played, however, Henclum says in an unshameful and glad state, "You guys are the worst."

That got the attention of the Eds.

"You guys are always scamming people all the time," he said, "most notably the cul de sac kids. Besides, the U.S. has laws against scams."

"Maybe there could be some kind of police force here," I began, "But Henclum, try not to agitate everyone or antagonize them. Okay?"

He decided to agree with me and waited for another question.

"Here's another scenario," Eddy began, "Imagine that the famous celebrity friend of ours named Greg Cipes is relaxing with us near the beach, having been through another day of struggles regarding people who have been resenting him. He asks someone to put some sunscreen on him. Which brand do you use? Banana Boat? Neutrogena? Hawaiian Tropic? Coppertone? Or CeraVe?"

Alright then," I began, "My choice would be Banana Boat. I don't know much about how CeraVe or Neutrogena would be relevant to summertime fun."

Everyone else comes up with their choices, and a congratulation horn is played once again. Everyone congratulated us on this, and we were feeling like we were included. We sorted things out with them regarding the monster event and did a ton of fun things. Afterward, they let us go and we returned to our house, hoping that the next day would be better.


End file.
